Renoncement amer
by selene Magnus
Summary: l'Amour, c'est le bonheur, la joie, l'espoir mais pour lui, ce ne fut que souffrance, pour lui, ce fut une seule réalité : le Renoncement, de tout, d'Elle surtout. - Severus et Lily? non! Severus seul comme toujours - Chapitres de longueurs inégales - Je ne possède ni l'univers HP ni les personnages, je les emprunte et les malmène -
1. Innocence enfantine

**Renoncement amer**

**'**

_Elle s'arrête triomphante de cette course où Lily a réussi à gagner de vitesse Severus. Il faut dire que son nouvel ami n'est pas très physique, il est plutôt du genre maigrichon et pas du tout sportif, contrairement à elle, Lily a fait beaucoup de gymnastique en activité extra-scolaire._

- Sev?

- Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle! Ce que tu cours vite! Un vrai vif d'or!

- Hihhi dis-moi, ça existe le sport chez les sorciers?

- Bien sûr! Il y a deux sports, les bavboules et le quidditch, mais c'est ce dernier que les gens préfèrent

- Et toi, tu en fais?

- Non, j'ai pas le temps. Et de toute façon, le sport, c'est pour les gens bêtes qui n'arrivent pas à retenir les grimoires

- C'est pas gentil de dire ça! Parce que moi j'adore le sport! Tu m'explique le… qui…quitich?

- Une autre fois. Et puis tu comprendras mieux à Poudlard, quand nous assisterons à des matchs

- C'est vrai? Je pourrais en voir en vrai?

- Hum hum! Même y participer peut-être, si tu aimes

- C'est super! J'ai si hâte d'y aller. Viens! Si on allait dans ma cabane?

- Quelle cabane?

- Mon papa a construit une cabane dans notre jardin pour moi et Tunie. Mais elle n'y entre jamais, elle dit que c'est trop sale! Dépêches-toi! On pourra être tranquille pour parler de magie!

- Mais dans ton jardin? _- fait le petit garçon hésitant_ - Ton père ne va pas crier?

- Mais non! Puisqu'il l'a fait exprès pour qu'on y joue! Viens je te dis!

_Elle l'entraîne jusque chez elle. Le garçon s'arrête un instant pour admirer la jolie maison et ce jardin si bien entretenu. Lily engouffre la tête à travers l'interstice de la porte pour crier:_

- Maman! Je suis revenue! Je vais jouer dans ma cabane

- Bien ma chérie. Le goûter sera bientôt prêt

- D'accord! À toute à l'heure!

_Elle referme la porte et se dirige vers l'arrière de la maison. Elle se retourne et souffle à son comparse:_

- Tu viens Severus? C'est par là

_Il la suit doucement, en évitant le plus possible de faire crisser les graviers de l'allée. Autant ne pas se faire remarquer par les parents Evans, sa jeune expérience lui a appris à être le plus discret possible._

- Alors tu vois, elle est bien, hein?

- Oui, c'est…sympathique

- On n'a qu'à dire que c'est notre château!

- Si tu veux

- Le château où l'on fait plein de magie!

- Bientôt tu verras un vrai château magique

- Entre dans mon château Sev, je vais te faire un bon repas, un repas pour les princes

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as de l'imagination!

- On pourrait jouer à être les parents? On dit que ma poupée, c'est notre bébé

- C'est un jeu de filles ça!

- Mais s'iiiil te plait Severus! Tu n'as qu'à faire le papa, c'est le plus facile et moi je fais la maman. C'est moi qui m'occupe du bébé et de la maison. Toi, tu sors pour aller travailler

- Ah bon?

- Ben oui! Tu vas travailler et quand tu rentres, je te fais un chouette dîner

- D'accord, si ça marche comme ça ici_ - répond étonné le petit garçon, il n'a jamais vu son père aller travailler, mais peut être est-ce des habitudes de moldus, aussi ne dit-il rien, il ne veut pas que Lily pense qu'il se moque de son origine._

- On pourra faire ça aussi plus tard, quand on sera grand! Enfin si on se marie

- Quoi?

- Tu voudras bien qu'on se marie quand on sera grands?

_Un peu pris au dépourvu, le petit garçon rougit devant la question, puis baisse un peu la tête pour répondre un oui timide, avec un sourire radieux. La petite fille, contente, tape dans ses mains et se relance dans son jeu._

- Tiens, tu veux tenir le bébé?

- Si tu veux

_Elle lui met entre les mains sa poupée de chiffon, et commence un ménage sommaire de sa cabane. Lui, émerveillé, accepte le jeu avec le sourire._


	2. Fidélité

_Enserrée dans ses bras puissants et athlétiques, la jeune femme se laisse aller. Elle se sent en sécurité, elle se sent aimée, il lui a tant prouvé, depuis tant de temps. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas très correct qu'une jeune femme non encore mariée se retrouve ainsi dans l'appartement d'un jeune homme, mais Lily s'en moque. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Et ses parents sont si loin, dans un autre monde en somme, que peuvent-ils bien y comprendre. Son petit ami est l'homme de sa vie, elle le sait et est prête à tout pour le garder. Aussi le laisse-t-elle s'enhardir à l'embrasser, en premier lieu les lèvres puis le cou. Elle sent ses mains autour de ses épaules qui tombent, caressent ses côtes et ses seins. Cela l'électrise et elle augmente la fougue de ses baisers. Le jeune homme le prend comme l'encouragement qu'il est. Il pose ses mains sur ses belles fesses et remonte doucement la jupe de son amie. Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui, et apprécie de sentir les caresses sur ses muscles. Elle savoure l'anticipation qui la fait frissonner jusqu'à la tête. James glisse sa main entre les deux jambes galbées, caresse les cuisses et effleure son sous-vêtement. Lily se demande si elle doit le retenir maintenant, le point de non-retour. Il a arrêté son exploration et son avalanche de baiser. Il la regarde, quémandant une réponse. Lily lui donne en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Heureux de sa décision, le jeune homme reprend le chemin entre ses cuisses. Quand il glisse ses doigts sous la culotte en satin, Lily retient son souffle. Puis soudainement, James hurle._

- Oh Putain!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je… ça m'a brûlé! Regarde! Regarde mes doigts!

- Mais?

- Comment tu as fait ça?

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

- Tu m'as lancé un maléfice cuisant ou quoi? Si tu voulais pas, il suffisait de le dire! Je me serai arrêté! T'as pas besoin de ces protections contre moi!

- James, je te jure que je n'y comprends rien! Je n'ai absolument rien fait! Je vois même pas de quoi tu parles!

- J'ai entendu parler des barrières magiques que les filles mettent sur elle, dans des cas graves mais là franchement, c'est pas faire franc-jeu Lily! Je croyais que je t'avais prouvé que j'étais sérieux avec toi

- James j'étais pas au courant que de tels sorts existent, je vois pas comment j'aurais pu les créer. Tu ne me crois pas?

- Si, si, j'ai été surpris. La vache, ça brûle pas qu'un peu!

- D'où ça peut venir?

- Je sais pas. C'est toi l'intello!

- Ok! J'ai plus qu'à replonger dans les bibliothèques, si je comprends bien

_Après bien des livres parcourus, Lily commence à perdre courage. Si elle a trouvé facilement les sorts expliquant les maléfices de protection contre les viols, elle ne trouve rien qui justifie ce qui s'est passé avec James. Elle était consentante, même si elle avait lancé un tel sort de protection, il n'aurait pas dû réagir. Elle se résout à oublier sa pudeur et à aller poser des questions à une infirmière. Après quelques hésitations, elle réussit à expliquer le phénomène. Son interlocutrice lui répond que c'est un sort de fidélité._

- Comment ça de fidélité?

- Un sort pour s'assurer qu'une fiancée reste fidèle jusqu'à son mariage

- Mais je ne suis pas fiancée

- La virginité est normalement exigée pour un mariage, mais les mœurs évoluent et grâce à ces sorts, un mariage peut être consommé en amont, puisque seul votre fiancé peut vous toucher intimement

- Je comprends sauf que je ne suis pas fiancée du tout

- Le sort ne se trompe jamais, vous avez juré fidélité, vous vous êtes engagée auprès d'un autre homme. Le sort vous empêche de lui être infidèle

- Non, je vous jure que je n'ai promis ma main à personne, je vous assure

- Vos parents ont pu le faire en votre nom, pour un mariage arrangé

- Mes parents sont des moldus, comment auraient-ils pu lancer un sort. Et les mariages arrangés n'existent plus chez eux

- Alors une petite histoire d'amour d'adolescente à qui vous avez promis une union

- Vous voulez insinuer que le dire suffit? Il ne faut pas signer de contrats ou faire une cérémonie précise?

- La parole fait loi, chez les sorciers. Une promesse n'est jamais anodine

- Mais? Si par exemple des enfants se promettent de se marier pour jouer?

- Une promesse vous lie à vie Mademoiselle, quel que soit votre âge. Les enfants sorciers le savent très tôt, ils ne jouent pas stupidement

_Elle réalise alors que l'innocence n'existe pas chez les sorciers, et elle se met à mieux comprendre le fossé qui existait entre les habitudes de Severus et les siennes. Oh mon dieu! Severus! Elle se rappelle désormais avoir joué avec lui au couple marié, comme tous les enfants normaux. En tous cas, cela parait le plus logique. Si vraiment cette femme a raison, cela voudrait dire qu'elle est fiancée avec lui. Comment pouvait-elle en savoir les conséquences? Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Severus ne lui avait rien dit, le salaud! À moins qu'il ne se fût pas rendu compte lui non plus, malgré ce qu'en disait l'infirmière sur les connaissances des enfants sorciers, ils n'avaient que sept ans après tout!_

_Par conséquent, elle se doit de tirer au clair cette histoire, et donc il faut commencer par parler avec l'intéressé. Ignorant où il habite désormais, car elle ne lui a pas parlé depuis presque trois ans, suite à leur dispute en 6__ème__ année, elle se résout à essayer à l'adresse de ses parents, quand il était son voisin de quartier, enfant. Les probabilités qu'il soit resté dans cette maison sont faibles mais elle doit essayer. _


	3. Fiançailles non désirées

_La porte s'ouvre rapidement sous les coups frappés avec énergie. Le jeune homme est si surpris de la visite qu'il n'émet aucun son. Lily se permet d'entrer dans la petite demeure. Celle-ci est moche et sombre, mais elle ne s'est pas déplacée pour une visite domestique. Elle est un peu gênée de cette rencontre mais il lui faut des réponses. Aussi elle attaque_ _directement:_

- Je ne suis pas venue par gentillesse Severus Rogue. J'ai une question et je te conseille d'y répondre. Te souviens-tu si un jour, autrefois quand nous étions enfants et amis, nous avons joué…à être un couple, tu vois?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Avons-nous joué à être mariés? Toi et moi?

- Bien sûr. De nombreuses fois

- Dieu, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait!

- Où est le problème?

- Le problème? Tu te fous de moi ou la magie noire t'a vidé la tête? Nous avons fait semblant d'être mariés, et du coup, nous nous sommes fiancés sans nous en rendre compte

_Severus l'écoute et ne montre aucun étonnement à cette déclaration, ce qui énerve aussitôt Lily._

- Tu savais! Toi, tu t'es rendu compte de ce qu'on faisait! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Parce que c'est toi qui l'avais demandé

- Severus, je jouais!

- C'est toi qui voulais!

- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi dans mes bêtises? Puisque tu en connaissais les conséquences, toi!

- Pour te faire plaisir. J'ai juste fait ce que tu voulais. Comme toujours

- Severus, nous sommes fiancés à cause de ce jeu! Tu pouvais pas me le dire?

- Je croyais que tu savais

- Comment j'aurais pu savoir? Je suis née moldue, tu n'as pas pu oublier ce fait!

- Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque toutes les nuances que cela impliquait

- Je pense pouvoir te croire sur ça, puisque nous n'avions que sept ans. Mais depuis? Tu avais oublié cette promesse stupide?

- Non, je ne risquais pas d'oublier

- Donc tu es en train d'avouer que non seulement tu as toujours su que nous étions fiancés, et que tu en étais parfaitement conscient mais que jamais tu n'as mis ce sujet sur la table! Malgré toutes ces années où nous ne nous quittions pas de toute la journée! Et ensuite, nous nous sommes disputés et tu n'en as toujours pas évoqué un mot!

- Tu ne voulais plus me parler

- Justement! Ta "fiancée" ne te parle plus et tu ne fais rien pour régler ce problème d'engagement stupide!

- En quoi il est stupide?

- Non mais je rêve là? Si tu m'en avais touché un mot, nous aurions réglé ce souci à l'époque, au lieu d'attendre que je le découvre par hasard! Ça m'a fait un choc, je te le certifie! Enfin bon, comment on supprime cette promesse de malheur? "Severus, je ne veux plus être ta fiancée", ça suffit cette phrase?

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi la supprimer?

- Pourquoi pourquoi? C'est évident!

- Lily, non, tu ne peux pas vouloir faire ça?

- Mais évidemment que si! C'est la raison de ma venue. Tu croyais quoi d'autre?

_Son regard insistant, rempli d'espoir se voile de tristesse et Lily comprend._

- Tu as pensé que je venais pour re-coller notre amitié? Que je voulais te pardonner?

- J'ai été patient…très patient. Tu dois me pardonner….Lily tu sais que je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, que je suis désolé…s'il te plait, on oublie tout

- Mais jamais! Comment tu peux imaginer ça?

- Mais? Nous sommes fiancés, tu l'a compris…tu dois me pardonner maintenant

- A toi? Le monstre mangemort! Je suis sûre que si je soulève ta manche, je vais trouver un très joli tatouage!

- Non Lily, je ne suis pas un mangemort, et je n'ai jamais cherché à l'être. C'est toi qui ne voulais rien comprendre. Dans le dortoir, j'avais pas trop le choix de mes fréquentations. Si je ne les suivais pas, je me faisais défoncer! J'avais déjà bien assez à faire pour éviter les attaques de tes chers "amis", je pouvais pas subir la même chose aussi dans mon dortoir! Mais maintenant que nous sommes sortis de l'école, tout est différent. Je viens d'avoir mon diplôme de Maître des potions, je vais trouver un travail intéressant. Tu pourras être heureuse avec moi

- Non mais c'est un cauchemar! Ne me touche pas!

- Lily…mais enfin…

- Ne me touche pas! Je vais rompre ces maudites fiançailles, tu peux me croire!

- C'est impossible Lily! Nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre, rien ne peut changer cela. Je te jure que je vais prendre soin de toi, ma Lily, je vais…

- Tu m'as piégée! Espèce de monstre, tu me dégoûtes! Moi avec toi? Mais jamais de la vie! C'est James que j'aime!

- Non c'est impossible! Tu… tu es à moi, tu l'as promis! Tu t'es engagé à m'épouser, tu ne peux pas rompre une telle promesse!

- C'est ignoble! Tu es ignoble!

- Nous allons nous marier, c'est comme ça, c'était prévu, tu as promis, tu l'as demandé toi-même!

- Severus… je t'en prie, non

_Dans leur désaccord, Severus réagit le premier en lui volant sa baguette._

- J'ai été gentil et patient avec toi! Je t'ai laissé faire tout ce que tu voulais! Je t'ai même laissé flirter avec l'autre connard, mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu vas être ma femme comme prévu. Si je dois t'enfermer, je le ferai

- Arrêtes! Et rends moi ma baguette!

- Tu vas devenir une gentille épouse obéissante, arrêter tes caprices et tes colères. Je suis le mari, le chef de famille! Toi, tu obéis c'est tout!

- Lâche-moi tout de suite!

_Énervé par l'attitude de Lily, Severus lève la main._

- Vas-y! Frappe-moi! Comme le faisait ton père! Tu es comme lui, un monstre!

- C'est toi qui me forces! Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était te faire plaisir! Mais tu ne veux plus rien comprendre! C'est parce qu'ils t'ont monté contre moi que tu es comme ça. Mais c'est terminé, tu n'y retourneras plus, tu ne les verras plus. C'est avec moi que tu vas vivre maintenant et tout va s'arranger

- Severus, ne fais pas ça! Tu crois qu'en me séquestrant, je vais t'aimer? Comment peux-tu te voiler la face ainsi? Si j'ai coupé tout lien avec toi, c'était pas pour revenir un jour! Tu… tu m'as attendu?

- Je t'attendrai toujours

- Pourquoi t'entêter?

- Nous sommes déjà unis

- Sev… je n'avais jamais réalisé que pour toi… Sev, laisse-moi partir. Rien de bon ne peut ressortir d'un mariage forcé, tu le sais bien. Regarde tes parents

- Nous c'est différent

- Severus, vois la vérité telle qu'elle est. Je n'ai pas cette sorte de sentiments pour toi, je suis désolée. Je t'ai toujours vu comme un ami, voire un frère parfois. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal, je ne savais pas. Tout comme j'ignorais pour les fiançailles, et bien d'autres coutumes et mentalités sorcières. Nos propres caractères nous opposent. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu rester trois ans à attendre que je revienne, je trouve cela aberrant! Jamais je n'aurai agit ainsi moi-même! Tu vois que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensembles. Severus…Sev, laisse-moi partir

_Ces paroles ont beaucoup touchées Severus, elle le voit sur son visage, il est triste et blessé. Peut-être aussi compréhensif des sentiments qu'elle exprime. Il semble sur le point de céder._

- Non… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi

- Voyons si, tu y arriveras. Tu y arrives déjà. Et puis il y a tout le reste; tes "fréquentations" comme tu le dis, tes amis serpentards et snobs, ne voudront plus te fréquenter si tu vis avec une Sang de Bourbe

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, je te l'ai dit, je fais tout ce que je peux pour les éviter

- Alors mes amis à moi! Moi j'en ai beaucoup, qui ne voudront pas de toi parmi eux

- On n'a pas besoin d'amis tant qu'on est ensembles

- Moi si, j'en ai besoin! Je suis une griffondor sociable et entourée, pas une serpentarde taciturne et solitaire! Si tu ne me rends pas ma baguette tout de suite, si tu ne me laisse pas sortir maintenant, je te préviens que ça va mal finir _- fait-elle excédée_.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux y faire

- Il me reste ceci

_Elle ouvre un tiroir de la cuisine pour y prendre un couteau, qu'elle pose sur son poignet._

- Je préfère me tuer que d'être prisonnière!

- Lily, ne dis pas de bêtises

- Je ne serai jamais ta femme! Jamais! Enferme-moi des années mais jamais je ne t'appartiendrai! Je ne te laisserai pas poser un de tes doigts infâmes sur moi! Je préfère la mort que de me plier à toi! Et tu sais que j'ai le cran pour le faire!

- Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne ferais pas ça, je le sais

- Alors regarde bien!

_Elle s'ouvre les veines devant lui. Il se rue sur elle, elle le repousse avec le couteau, et tente_ _même de le poignarder aussi. Occupé à éviter le poignard, il ne peut sortir immédiatement sa baguette pour la maîtriser. Quand il y parvient, il y a déjà beaucoup de sang par terre. Il la stupéfit et tente de stopper l'hémorragie. N'y arrivant que de façon superficielle et insatisfaisante, il la prend dans ses bras pour transplaner à l'hôpital. Elle est aussitôt mise à l'isolement puisque sa blessure est le résultat d'une tentative de suicide._


	4. Espion

_Le lendemain voit un jeune homme obtenir une audience auprès du prestigieux directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore._

- Que me voulez-vous Rogue?

- Je.. j'ai besoin de votre aide _- répond d'un seul coup Severus. Cette phrase semble lui coûter et cela n'échappe pas au vieillard._

- Vraiment? Pourquoi voudrais-je perdre mon précieux temps à aider quelqu'un dont rien que la réputation, pour ne pas dire des informations plus précises, en fait mon opposant?

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort, je vous le prouve

_Severus soulève sa manche gauche, pour dévoiler un bras vierge de tout tatouage._

- C'est fort bien, jeune homme, mais cela ne vous empêche pas d'être un sympathisant, comme de nombreuses personnes de votre entourage

- Ce n'est pas pour moi! - _crie-t-il pour faire cesser toute contestation_ - C'est pour sauver Lily Evans. Vous vous souvenez d'elle?

- En effet. Vous avez piqué une petite part de ma curiosité, aussi je vous écoute, soyez précis

- Elle est à Sainte Mangouste

- Blessée? Dans quelles circonstances? Une attaque des…

- Non. Elle a tenté de se suicider

- Cela correspond fort peu à la jeune personne que je connais

- Tout devient possible à une âme désespérée comme elle l'était. Comme je le suis aujourd'hui

_Le directeur voit des larmes se former dans les yeux du jeune homme. Ce n'est pourtant pas quelqu'un à pleurer facilement. Il se rappelle l'avoir vu retenir ses larmes d'angoisses et de frustrations lors de sa seule visite dans son bureau pendant sa scolarité. Et pourtant les circonstances auraient fait craquer n'importe qui._

_Severus continue sur un ton plus dur:_

- C'est pour elle que je mets mes convictions et mes rancoeurs de côté!

- Comment est-ce arrivé? Et de quelle manière puis-je empêcher que cela se reproduise?

- En m'aidant à briser le vœu de fiançailles que nous avions autrefois conjuré

- Un vœu de …? Ensembles?

- Nous étions enfants, elle n'avait pas réalisé la portée de ses mots

- Mais vous si

_Cette fois, le garçon ne retient plus ses larmes, et répond dans un sanglot:_

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure…elle ne veut pas de moi…alors aidez-moi à annuler ce sortilège. J'ai rien trouvé dans les grimoires, rien. Je me suis dit que vous, vous deviez en connaître plus que moi. Il faut trouver une solution, sinon elle recommencera, elle se tuera

- Je vois le problème. Je vais faire des recherches

- Merci Monsieur

- Je ne le fais pas pour vous

- Je sais bien, qu'importe, tant qu'elle vit

- Et s'il n'existait aucun contre sort, que feriez-vous Mr Rogue?

- La mort pourra, elle, rompre le sortilège

- C'est ce qu'elle comptait faire et que vous vouliez éviter, il m'a semblé!

- Je parlais de ma mort, Mr le Directeur

- Vous envisageriez de mettre fin à vos jours?

- Il vaut mieux ma fin que la sienne

- Permettez-moi de douter d'une telle affirmation. Ne tentez rien sans connaître le résultat de mes recherches, promettez-moi Severus

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais soucié de moi, de ma vie ou de mon bien-être Mr le directeur, ne tentez pas de me faire croire l'inverse aujourd'hui, cela serait le comble de l'indécence

- J'ai eu une réaction malheureuse envers vous autrefois, je le reconnais mais…

- Vous n'aviez pas d'autre voie possible, je connais cet argument. Je repasserai dans trois jours, avec elle, pour procéder à l'acte, quel qu'il soit

- Vos sentiments pour elle vous honorent

- Mes sentiments ne regardent que moi! Je ne m'agenouille devant vous aujourd'hui que pour elle, sa survie, parce que vous… je ne cherche nullement votre pitié et je continuerai à vous mépriser! _- conclut-il en s'en allant._

_Fidèle à son rendez-vous, Severus se rend de nouveau à Poudlard. Comme il l'explique à Dumbledore, il a préféré laisser Lily à l'infirmerie, elle était si faible qu'elle pouvait à peine marcher, et sous l'action des potions anti-douleur qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. De cette manière, ils pourront discuter sans craindre ses réactions ou aggraver sa faiblesse._

- J'ai raconté la base du problème à Filius, notre expert en sortilège

- Dites-moi juste que vous avez une solution

- Certes, certes. Il existe un contre sort mais incluant des inconvénients fâcheux

- Qu'importe! Que dois-je faire?

- Les vœux de fiançailles sont un acte aussi important que le mariage en lui-même, ce qui implique qu'ils n'ont pas vocation à être un jour rompus. C'est de la vielle magie. Les sortilèges de promesses, que ce soit fiançailles dans le cas qui nous importe ou les serments inviolables, n'ont pas été crées avec l'option d'être réversibles à volonté

- Je sais cela! Allez-vous m'apprendre quelque chose d'utile?

- Votre ton irrespectueux ne pourra plus être reproduit, jeune homme, malgré les circonstances. - _répond calmement le vieil homme face à l'attitude agressive de son vis-à-vis._ - Il existe une méthode pour briser des vœux faits antérieurement mais…

- Mais quoi? Quel est le prix?

- Il impose un sacrifice

- Quel genre de sacrifices? - _demande l'air sombre Severus_.

- Pas d'humain je vous rassure. Vous devez sacrifier la chose qui vous tient le plus à cœur

- C'est Lily le seul être qui m'importe! Je vais pas la sacrifier alors que je veux justement la libérer de ce mariage qui la révulse

- Je vous croyais capable d'attention, j'ai prononcé le mot chose, je n'ai pas dit une personne

- Je ne suis pas attaché aux objets. Je n'ai aucun trésor, aucun bien de valeur, ni de l'argent, ni même un nom illustre. Je n'ai que moi, ma vie inutile, mon corps infâme, mon âme souillée. Que faut-il donc que je donne?

- Ce qui vous est le plus précieux, c'est le seul moyen

- Mon âme devrait être précieuse mais elle est déjà corrompue par la magie noire et la haine que j'éprouve pour tout le monde. Ne me reste que… j'offre mes rêves d'avenir, mes espoirs fous de bonheur futur. Je sacrifie tout ce qui me fait agir. Pour elle. Que nos vœux d'union soient annulés en ce jour

_Après ces mots prononcés avec toute la solennité nécessaire, Severus laisse glisser une dernière larme sur sa joue. Un fil de lumière sort de son poignet pour se désagréger en fumée._

- Je pense que cela a marché Severus. Laissez-moi vous lancer un sort de diagnostic. Oui, vous êtes désormais sans attaches

_La larme s'écrase sur sa main. Son visage triste à mourir se lisse, toute expression le déserte. Il n'est plus qu'un masque d'impassibilité._

- Severus, vous allez bien?

- Je n'irais plus jamais bien Mr le directeur. Je viens de renoncer au bonheur, j'ai perdu le seul intérêt de toute ma vie, le seul espoir que j'avais de connaître l'amour. Désormais, plus rien ne pourra m'intéresser, plus rien ne compte

- Mon garçon, vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup d'amour pour Lily

- Que nul ne le sache

- Si c'est votre souhait

- C'est inutile de lui dire toute la vérité. Avertissez-la que la promesse a été levée et qu'elle est libre de vivre comme elle le voudra

- En lui disant vous-même, elle en sera touchée et…

- Non. Je ne la reverrai plus jamais

- Pourquoi cette attitude? Cette épreuve peut vous permettre de rebâtir votre amitié

- Je n'aurais que de la souffrance à la revoir partir. La douleur ne doit jamais s'exhiber en pleine lumière mais se cacher au fond des ténèbres

- Severus, qu'allez-vous faire désormais?

- Je l'ignore. Rien sûrement. Je n'ai plus d'avenir, plus d'envie de gloire ou de bonheur. Alors que pourrais-je bien faire de ma vie? À part me laisser crever dans un coin

- Voyons, voyons, à quoi cela servirait-il? Vous devriez utiliser vos talents pour une bonne cause

- Laquelle? Entrer dans votre ridicule groupe d'opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres? Idée aussi stupide que de se ranger à ses côtés

- Vous pourriez y trouver des compensations, la revoir régulièrement, ne pas couper les ponts complètement

- Parce qu'elle en fait partie? Mais vous êtes fou! Vous voulez la faire tuer?

- Si Voldemort prend le pouvoir, tous les nés moldus seront en danger, elle aussi. Résister avec nous lui permet d'agir pour éviter cette tyrannie

- Cela la met surtout en première ligne, oui! Alors qu'elle pourrait être loin de son nez! Anonyme!

- Alors aidez-nous à le combattre, pour assurer à Lily un avenir libéré de tout danger

- Absurde! Et puis je doute que vos courageux résistants acceptent un homme tel que moi dans leur rang

- ils s'y feront. Il y aura quelques doutes dans un premier temps mais ils comprendront de quel camp vous êtes

- Je ne suis d'aucun camp! Je pourrais tout aussi bien rejoindre les mangemorts, cela m'indiffère

- Vous ne le pensez pas Severus. Les mangemorts sont l'antithèse de votre amour pour Lily, ils sont la garantie de sa mort annoncée, vous le savez

- Pourtant j'aurais plus de facilité à être des leurs que des vôtres

- Nous sommes réunis pour lutter aussi contre ces préjugés

- Comment comptez-vous le battre?

- Je ne peux discuter stratégie avec quelqu'un refusant de nous rejoindre, vous en êtes conscient

- Vous n'en n'avez tout simplement aucune. Les mangemorts ont des projets, des plans bien rodés et vous, vous n'avez aucun indice sur leurs objectifs immédiats

- Pour l'instant cela reste nébuleux mais bientôt…

- Il vous faut un espion

- Pardon?

- Dans leurs rangs. Il vous faut quelqu'un qui les fréquente pour vous apprendre leurs projets, sans quoi vous n'aurez aucun moyen de les contrer

- Ce serait évidemment l'idéal, mais je ne désespère pas de trouver une solution

- Je peux être votre espion

- Quoi vous?

- Si je rejoins les mangemorts, je peux les espionner pour votre compte

- Quelle idée saugrenue Severus, vous n'êtes pas un mangemort, vous me l'avez prouvé. Comment pourriez-vous ne serait-ce que les approcher? Alors les espionner!

- Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, mes "fréquentations" sont louches. Je connais des mangemorts, certains m'ont déjà proposé de les rejoindre. Je les ai évité depuis pour ne pas avoir à leur répondre. Mais si aujourd'hui je les contacte, leur disant que je soutiens leur cause

- Vous intégreraient-ils si facilement?

- Ce sera long, bien sûr. Malfoy veut que je travaille pour lui, à être son potioniste attitré

- Potioniste ou empoisonneur?

- Par son entremise, je peux accéder au cercle des intimes. Je sais qu'il en fait parti

- Voudra-t-il vous exposer directement ou vous exploiter dans l'ombre pour son seul profit?

- C'est en effet le risque. Mais avec d'habiles flatteries, je pourrais peut-être…

- Cela sera extrêmement long. Qui acceptent-ils parmi ce premier cercle? Les plus doués assassins ou les membres les plus influents de la société?

_Severus soupire:_ - Des sangs purs exclusivement. Vous avez raison, je ne pourrais accéder à l'état-major à cause de mon statut de sang. Je resterai un subalterne sans grande capacité à découvrir les plans du Lord noir

- C'était une idée intéressante, cela dit. Une proposition fort courageuse de votre part

- Encore un échec à protéger Lily _- fait-il découragé._

- À moins que…?

- Que quoi? Rien ne pourra laver mon impureté de naissance. Même si je trouvais une idiote de sang pur à épouser, je resterai un sous-fifre pour eux

- Sauf si votre rôle devient plus important que celui occupé actuellement par les sangs purs

- Quel rôle? Créer des poisons est certes utile pour un tyran, mais je reste facilement remplaçable

- Je parlais d'un rôle d'espion

- Pour espionner efficacement, il faut être au centre du pouvoir, vous le savez

- Mais vous pouvez l'être

- Nous venons de voir que non, je ne peux pas

- Je parlais d'ici, cher enfant. Je parlais de la place que vous pouvez prendre, ici, au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix

- Je ne vous suis plus, je l'avoue

- Le seul rôle qui pourrait attirer l'intérêt de Lord Voldemort, c'est un travail d'espion. Pour lui. Chez nous. Devenez l'espion de Voldemort et il vous ouvrira la porte de ses familiers

- Mais…mais?

- Seuls vous et moi sauront quel est votre véritable allégeance. Vous transmettrez au Lord ce que j'ai besoin qu'il sache, mais vous me raconterez tout ce qu'il fait et dit. Vous comprenez?

- Irréalisable!

- Bien sur que non. J'ai déjà repéré que vous avez une tendance naturelle à l'occlumentie, il suffira de l'approfondir et de vous exercer

- Attendez une seconde! Espionnez les mangemorts, même le suspicieux Malfoy, c'est faisable. Mais le Lord noir! Je n'en n'aurais pas les capacités!

- Je crois que vous les avez Severus. Et vous avez aussi la motivation véritable pour résister à ses attraits chimériques

- Vous vous trompez, j'aime et vénère la magie noire

- Mais vous aimez encore plus Lily Evans. La chute du Lord est sa seule garantie de survie à long terme

- C'est d'accord. Mais on n'en revient à mon intégration dans l'ordre, qui est loin d'être logique, vu mon trajet

- En effet, mais je pense à autre chose. Dites-moi, vous aviez un bon niveau en potion, si ma mémoire est exacte, et vu l'attrait de Malfoy pour vous

- J'ai obtenu le titre de Maître, vous savez

- Excellent, excellent, mon garçon, cela arrange mes plans. Je peux donc vous proposer sans soucis le poste de professeur des potions

- Quoi? Moi professeur? Et Slughorn?

- Horace me harcèle depuis quelques années pour que je le laisse partir en retraite. Je le convainquais chaque année de rempiler parce que je ne trouvais pas de remplaçant. Ainsi, nous ferons un heureux de plus

- Je ne serais pas un bon professeur, je n'ai pas la fibre et la patience!

- Qu'importe. Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour que vous soyez à mes côtés. Voldemort vous trouvera d'autant plus précieux si vous devenez un de mes proches collaborateurs. Et tout le monde sait que je suis surtout proche de mes directeurs de maison

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Ça va faire jaser que je nomme directeur un si jeune professeur, mais je trouve que ce sont les encore jeunes qui comprennent le mieux les enfants. Et l'espionnage commence aussi auprès des rejetons des mangemorts. Soyez proche d'eux, ils seront une mine d'information sans précédent. Que dites-vous du plan?

- Astucieux, mais dangereux. Et de longue haleine

- Je vous sais serpent à attendre son heure. Venez, il a beaucoup à faire pour vous compter parmi nous à la rentrée


	5. Mariage et Naissance et Prophétie

**Bonjour tous mes chers lecteurs, j'ose imaginer que cette histoire plait à quelques personnes, (vu le nombre de visites qu'elle reçoit) malgré une absence de commentaires, qui peut me laisser croire (j'espère faussement) que nul n'apprécie. Alors un petit message ne prend qu'un instant et embellit la journée de l'auteur au demeurant pourtant compréhensif. je ne ferai pas de chantage au chapitre, ils sont tapés alors je les poste mais merci de laisser un petit mot, s'il vous plait...**

"

"

****************** Mai 1979 **************************************

'

- Allons Severus, pas ce soir! Vous êtes encore tout retourné de la nouvelle

- C'est justement aujourd'hui que je dois le faire, je suis dans les meilleures conditions d'esprit possible. J'ai des envies de meurtre. Autant que cela serve la cause

- Vos barrières d'occlumentie sont fragilisées

- Au contraire. Je laisse suinter toute la haine que j'ai, pour ces griffondors membres de l'ordre, toute la rage que j'ai au fond de moi. Je ressors aussi le dégoût que j'avais pour mon moldu de père. Ce sont ces sentiments brutaux qui affleurent mon esprit, et qui lui sauteront au visage si le Lord fouille mes pensées

- C'est risqué

- Je ne peux pas rester ici à me morfondre, à pleurer sur mon sort. Vous savez que je n'y arrive plus depuis le…sacrifice. Ce sort a volé toutes mes larmes, tous mes rêves et ne m'a laissé que les rancœurs

- Je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas le bon jour pour que vous preniez la marque

_Voyant que son enseignant-espion continue ses préparatifs pour s'inviter chez les mangemorts, Dumbledore ajoute, résigné:_

- Soyez prudent puisque vous êtes décidé

_Avec ces encouragements, Dumbledore sort des appartements de son professeur, pour ne pas assister à son départ. Il retourne à la table du repas du soir où Minerva et Pomona s'enthousiasment encore de la lecture de la missive reçue quelques instants plus tôt. Elles ne sont pas aperçues de la disparition discrète de leur collègue, et du directeur qui l'avait suivi inquiet. Elles discutent avec éclat du mariage prochain de leurs chers enfants griffondors, ses chers amis de l'ordre, James Potter et Lily Evans._

_'_

_'_

************************* Juin 1980 ********************* ******************** ******

'

'

- Le Seigneur s'impatiente. Je n'ai plus rien à lui révéler en ce moment. J'ai peur qu'il en vient à se méfier de moi

- Très bien. Alors racontez-lui ceci: **"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... "**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Une prophétie lancée par Sybille Trelawney hier au soir

- Vous y croyez? La rumeur la considère comme une ivrogne

- C'est exact, mais elle a tout de même un don rare et précieux qu'il faut protéger. Je l'ai donc embauchée comme professeur de divination

- De la divination? Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux? Poudlard est une école prestigieuse, où l'on enseigne de vraies matières magiques! Pourquoi pas de la couture?

- Je vois cette nouveauté comme une récréation pour les enfants. Et surtout un moyen d'empêcher le Lord de mettre la main sur une prophétesse, aussi fantasque soit-elle

- Comme vous voulez. Je répète exactement les termes? Je ne la déforme pas un peu?

- Non, je suis curieux de voir ce que Voldemort va en déduire

- Rien de bon, c'est sûr. Il a peur du moindre signe qu'il croit néfaste, on dirait une grand-mère superstitieuse! Et cette sotte de Bellatrix l'encourage dans ses délires

- Vous avez de nouveaux noms?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle recrue, un jeune griffondor mais je ne sais pas encore son identité. Le Seigneur est content de son revirement, donc je crains que ce soit quelqu'un de l'ordre, ou en tout cas un opposant déclaré. Je reste à l'affût

- Merci mon ami

'

'

**************1er Aout 1980 ****************************************

'

'

- Ça va aller Severus? Vous avez encore appris la nouvelle de façon brutale

- Il n'y a pas de façon satisfaisante

- Pardonnez à Minerva de parler sans cesse d'eux devant vous. Elle ignore les tourments que cela vous cause

- Qu'importe Albus. Je ne m'attends pas à l'arrêt de mes souffrances

- Mon petit, il y aurait un moyen de vous guérir. Si vous consentiez à rencontrer de jeunes personnes…

- Je n'en ai ni l'envie ni l'utilité. Et n'oubliez pas Albus, que vous m'avez comme espion parce que Sa sécurité m'importe plus que tout. Le jour où cela ne sera plus d'actualité, plus rien ne me retiendra dans votre camp, ne l'oubliez pas! Par conséquent, dans l'intérêt de votre croisade, évitez de me proposer des choses qui pourraient m'éloigner de mon objectif

- Je m'en souviendrai

- Fort bien. Je vous laisse, mes "amis" vont m'attendre

'

'

***********************************************************************************************'

'

'

- Mon dieu Albus, c'est horrible!

_Dumbledore sursaute en entendant son maître des potions ouvrir la porte de son bureau avec éclat, lui si calme dans toutes les situations._

- Calmez-vous mon garçon, que vous arrive-t-il?

_Dumbledore s'inquiète mais il ne veut rien laisser paraître car voir son employé si angoissé est inhabituel, et donc cela annonce une situation grave, ou plutôt catastrophique. Il aura donc besoin de toute la maîtrise de ses nerfs, pour compenser le manque de Severus._

- La prophétie! C'est elle! Il croit que c'est elle!

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Je lui ai raconté la prophétie que vous m'aviez dictée

- Alors qu'en a-t-il conclu?

- Il va la tuer!

- Calmez-vous je vous en prie! Qui elle? La prophétie ne faisait pas mention d'une femme, mais d'un enfant né en juillet

- Il croit que c'est son fils! Il veut éliminer ce danger potentiel avant qu'il grandisse! Il va la tuer! Il va tous les tuer!

- Parlez-vous des Potter?

- Oui! Il a peur que l'enfant le détruise un jour! J'ai essayé de le faire changer de projets, lui disant que ce n'était pas fiable, que des superstitions mais il va la tuer!

- Je vais les cacher alors. Tous les trois

- Il va fouiller tout le pays! Il a des centaines de sympathisants! Aucune famille ne pourra les accueillir sans qu'un voisin sang pur ne les dénonce! Oh ils sont perdus! Elle…elle va mourir!

- Nous utiliserons le fidélitas, nul ne pourra les découvrir

- Merlin, je vous en supplie, faites que cela les préserve


	6. Halloween

******************************* 31 octobre 1981 ************************* **********

'

_Quelques semaines plus tard, la même scène se répète. La personne qui entre dans le bureau directorial est moins agitée que le fut Severus, mais porte un visage dévasté._

- Minerva, qu'y a-t-il?

- On vient de m'avertir. Godric Hollow

- Quoi donc?

- Les Potter ont été attaqués

- Malheur!

- Leur maison est en cendres

- Mon dieu, j'envoie Hagrid de ce pas. Oh un hibou arrive. Des nouvelles sans doute

- Que dit cette lettre? Albus!

- Ce sont des voisins qui m'écrivent. La maison est détruite. Ils ont vu des éclairs en jaillir et des cris. Deux hommes sont entrés, mais un seul en est ressorti en courant. Ils ne l'ont pas reconnu. Ah! Un autre hibou. Vite mon petit, donne moi ton message. Voilà c'est bien.

- Ne me faites pas languir Albus! Pauvres petits! Comment vont-ils?

- C'est un habitant plus haut dans le village. Il a vu Sirius se battre avec un autre homme. Selon sa description, ce serait Peter. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font là

- Et James et Lily?

- Hagrid va revenir, nous allons savoir. Regardez, voilà son hibou

- Merlin! Faites qu'il ait pu les sauver! Faites qu'ils vont bien! Mes petits lionceaux!

- Minerva…

- Quoi? Qu'écrit-il?

- C'est affreux

- Nooon!

- Lily et James sont morts

- Oh doux Merlin, non, ce n'est pas possible!

- Seul le petit est vivant. Hagrid le ramène. Minerva, reprenez-vous. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour les parents mais nous devons penser à la survie de leur petit garçon en premier

- Oui, vous avez raison, mais c'est si horrible

- J'ai besoin des dossiers de James et Lily que vous gardez dans vos archives

- Pardon?

- Leurs dossiers d'inscription scolaire, Minerva. Ils sont dans votre bureau de directrice adjointe. Ayez la gentillesse de me les apporter

- Hein? Euh oui

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva revient avec les documents dans la main._

- Ah merci Minerva

- Que comptez-vous faire de ces informations Albus? Dans un moment pareil?

- Je vais confier à la sœur de Lily son neveu. J'avais besoin de son nom pour la retrouver

- Mais?

- J'envois un hibou à Hagrid pour qu'il ramène le bébé directement chez ces moldus. Voulez-vous venir avec moi?

- Euh oui. Je tiens à les rencontrer

_Mais à ce moment, la porte s'ouvre sur Severus, qui entre en trombe dans le bureau._

- Albus! La marq… _- Il s'arrête en voyant la présence de sa collègue. _- Mr le directeur, je dois vous entretenir, c'est important

- Oui Severus… mon ami

- J'insiste sur l'urgence de ma visite

- Je n'en doute pas. Minerva, pouvez-vous vous y rendre toute seule? Je règle cette affaire avec Severus et je vous y rejoins. Nous attendrons Hagrid ensembles

- Albus enfin! La situation ne peut attendre et…

- Je sais mais je dois parler à Severus immédiatement. Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais

- Bien _- fit-elle pincée que le directeur perde son temps à discuter de quoi d'abord? avec ce jeune collègue, dont elle et tous les autres professeurs se méfient. Il est si lugubre, si froid et inexpressif. Alors que ce n'est qu'un tout jeune homme, qui sort à peine de leurs cours. Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit si antipathique? Du temps de ses études, ce n'était qu'un élève parmi d'autres, un garçon discret et solitaire certes mais pas un tel bloc de glace. Si elle n'avait pas confiance dans le jugement de son vieil ami de directeur, elle aurait juré que ce garçon aurait fait un bon mangemort. Il lui aurait donné la chair de poule si elle n'avait pas derrière elle plus d'une période trouble et des années de bouteille. Enfin, tout cela la dérangeait au plus haut point, surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci, où la tragédie les touchait au plus près. Où ils venaient de perdre des amis, si jeunes qu'elle les considérait encore comme des enfants, presque ses enfants tant elle les aimait. Albus aurait dû faire passer le bien-être de leur fils survivant avant ce jeune homme bizarre, avec qui il passait plus de temps que nécessaire._

_Dans le bureau, Severus n'a pas perdu de temps à s'apitoyer sur l'air exaspéré qu'affichait Minerva. Il a tout de suite enchaîné sur son sujet._

- Albus, je dois vous montrer quelque chose, c'est très grave

- Oui…vous êtes au courant, déjà? Vous le prenez mieux que je puisais le croire

- Regardez! La marque! Elle s'est effacée! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer?

- C'est…troublant mais je dois vous dire que…

- Elle est devenue si pâle! Comment cela se peut-il? A-t-il été vaincu?

- S'il était mort, je pense que votre marque aurait tout bonnement disparue. Ou qu'elle aurait fondue vous emportant le bras

- C'est charmant cette perspective

- C'est de la pure magie noire. Et vous savez que chaque acte de cette nature est unique dans ces effets

- Je sais. Et finalement, un bras en moins, cela sera un moindre prix, si cela nous débarrasse de lui. Il est toutefois troublant qu'elle soit encore visible, dans ce cas! Que s'est-il passé?

- Laissez-moi vous parler, s'il vous plait!

- Oh pardon. C'est si inhabituel

- Je comprends que vous ayez perdu votre calme, c'est en effet intriguant, et je pense que cela a un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé à Godric Hollow

- Quoi?

- Vous ne savez pas, n'est-ce pas?

- Non. Quel rapport avec ma marque?

- Il y a eu une attaque de mangemort là-bas

- Ce soir?

- Oui

- Je n'étais pas au courant Albus, sinon je vous l'aurai révélé au plus tôt

- Je sais mon ami, vous m'êtes fidèle

- Combien de morts?

- Deux

- C'est regrettable. Des gens de l'ordre je suppose, vu la tête sombre que vous avez

- Vous allez avoir la même mine que moi Severus. Il s'agit de Lily, et son mari. Ce sont eux qui ont été tués

_Le jeune professeur reste impassible comme à son habitude._

- Je n'ai aucun sens de l'humour, vous le savez. Pourquoi essayer?

- Je suis désolé Severus. Ils sont morts tous les deux

_Le cri que poussa le maître des potions fut indescriptible. Et bien des années plus tard, Dumbledore était capable de se rappeler les intonations successives qu'il entendit pendant de longues minutes. Severus avait finit par se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière lui, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir._

- Criez, oui, cela peut vous soulager momentanément

- Vous aviez dit que vous les aviez mis à l'abri!

- James et Lily ont fait confiance à la mauvaise personne

- Ce n'était pas vous leur gardien du secret?

- Non. Ils avaient choisi leur ami Sirius Black

- Nooon!

- Il les a trahit, de toute évidence. C'était lui la nouvelle recrue des mangemorts, c'est désormais plus clair. Il n'aura pas pu renier plus longtemps sa famille et prit la place de son jeune frère disparu

- Je…je vais l'atomiser, ce sale chien!

- Calmez-vous, il est déjà poursuivi par un des nôtres

- Je veux être celui qui le tuera! J'y vais!

- Non Severus! Nous ignorons qui est là-bas. Votre couverture est précieuse

- Je me fous de ma couverture! Je dois le faire payer ce bâtard!

- Severus, son fils a survécu

_Mais le jeune homme n'écoute pas, tout à sa douleur et sa colère. Aussi Dumbledore tente un dernier coup, c'est plutôt cruel de jouer ainsi sur les sentiments de son employé mais il doit le maintenir à ses côtés, c'est essentiel._

- Il a les yeux de sa mère

- Arrêtez…arrêtez…

- Vous devez m'aider à le protéger. Pour elle, pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte en vain

- Morte?... partie…à jamais…je voudrais être mort

- À qui cela servirait? Alors que votre vie peut servir à protéger son fils

- À quoi bon? Le Seigneur des ténèbres a disparu! C'est ce que veut dire l'effacement de ma marque

- Il reviendra, puisque votre marque existe encore. Et Harry Potter sera en grand danger


	7. L'espoir renaît

********************* 31 Aout 1991 ************** ********* ************ *** **** ********

'

'

"Les années ont beau avoir passées, je n'ai rien changé à ma vie. Je me lève chaque matin et me couche chaque soir avec ton nom sur mes lèvres et mon cœur. Tu es dans chacune de mes pensées et rien ne me détournera de cet amour que j'ai pour toi. Je l'ai nourri pendant ces dix années, je l'ai nourri de ton souvenir, de tes rires et tes sourires, ceux qui m'étaient autrefois destinés. Demain, il sera là. Dans la grande salle avec les autres enfants. Chaque rentrée n'est nullement un événement pour moi, ce n'est qu'une journée comme une autre, avec des cris d'insupportables braillards. Mais je supporte, qu'importe leurs voix criardes, leurs pieds qui claquent dans les couloirs, leurs mouvements qui ventent les pièces, car rien ne peut être pire que ces dix années sans toi. Demain sera un autre jour. Demain sera différent. J'appréhende, mon amour. J'appréhende de croiser ces yeux, tes yeux. Cet enfant qui aurait dû être le nôtre, si tu m'avais aimé comme je t'aime. Si tu m'avais fait confiance, moi je t'aurais protégée. Je connaissais assez de sorts de magie noire pour résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres, suffisamment pour te laisser le temps de t'enfuir. Et ce serait moi qui aurais donné ma vie pour que vous viviez tous les deux. C'est moi qui me serais sacrifié avec bonheur. Alors que l'autre abruti t'a laissé mourir, et tu as été obligé de te sacrifier pour ton bébé. C'était à moi de le faire ce sacrifice. C'était à moi de mourir pour toi et pour ton fils.

Saurais-je me retenir? Saurais-je rester de marbre devant ton image? Il le faudra pourtant. Parce qu'avec lui, il y aura le fils Malfoy. Et tous ceux de mes anciens comparses mangemorts qui ont échappés à la prison. Ils vont me surveiller. Oh non que j'aie peur de stupides gamins, mais je dois être prudent. La marque a évolué ces derniers mois. Dumbledore pense que l'arrivée du petit Potter dans notre monde forcera le Lord à sortir de sa tanière. Je le crois aussi. Non, je le crains. Je le crains et l'espère en même temps, car j'ai hâte de lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait. J'ai hâte de te venger et de donner enfin un sens à mon existence sombre et inutile. J'ai renoncé à tout pour toi, l'amour, le bonheur, une famille, des amis, la gloire et la puissance. Même ma mort, je l'ai repoussée. Mais après avoir réussi cette mission du dernier espoir, cette mission insensée et impossible que je réussirai pour toi, ma douce, je te rejoindrai. Et plus jamais je serai loin de toi. Qu'importe ce que je dois supporter et souffrir, rien ne m'effraie car j'ai déjà subi mon pire cauchemar, j'ai déjà vécu en enfer pendant ces dix années. Bientôt mon aimée. Cela prendra encore quelques années bien sûr, on ne peut s'attendre à ce qu'un gamin batte le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans un minimum d'entraînement, mais l'échéance approche.

Finalement, demain sera un bon jour, il sera le jour où nos retrouvailles s'amorcent. "


	8. Sentiments glacés

- Vous voulez lui donner encore plus de retenues Severus? Ce garçon aura passé plus de temps en punition qu'à l'extérieur

- Il est en danger à l'extérieur

- Rien ne justifie que l'on l'enferme

- Vous voyez bien qu'il attire les ennuis, plus encore que l'argent réveille les nifleurs, partout où il passe? On lui dit de rester calme, il affronte un basilic! On lui interdit les sorties à Pré-au-lard, il passe outre malgré les assassins à ses trousses! On le laisse jouer au Quidditch, il tombe du balai et se casse le bras, quand il n'est pas attaqué par des cognards fous ou des détraqueurs! On fait venir un auror pour sa sécurité, il manque d'être brûlé par un dragon, noyé par des êtres de l'eau et égorgé par des mangemorts, tout cela à notre barbe! Et j'en oublie! Vous réalisez qu'il est une catastrophe ambulante? Au fond de mes cachots, il ne lui arrive rien au moins

- Parce que pour vous, les retenues sont une protection?

- N'est-ce pas mon rôle Mr le Directeur? De le protéger malgré mes sentiments?

- Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes pris d'affection pour lui?

_Il détourne son visage du directeur pour regarder loin devant lui._

- Vous l'avez éloigné de moi pendant dix longues années. J'en profite aujourd'hui tant que je le peux

- Severus, vous ne le haïssez plus pour son ascendance paternelle?

- Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je tuerais n'importe qui pour le garder

- Alors pourquoi cette attitude glacée envers lui? Je ne vous avais pas interdit de lui montrer un peu d'attachement

- Pour qu'il me pense hypocrite comme les autres? Qu'il croit que je le materne pour sa célébrité?

- Vous multipliez les brimades envers lui, vous le provoquez délibérément, ne vous étonnez pas qu'il se rebelle et vous défie

- Oui, j'aime ça quand il ne baisse pas les yeux devant moi: je peux les admirer à loisir. Si vous saviez comme j'en ai besoin, chaque jour


End file.
